Chapter 32
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 32: Hayate the Combat Butler Characters in Order of Appearance #Nagi Sanzenin #Hayate Ayasaki #Sakuya Aizawa #Saki Kijima #Wataru Tachibana #Gilbert Kent #Mikado Sanzenin - mentioned #Isumi Saginomiya Summary As a continuation of the ending scene from the last chapter, Nagi asks Hayate why he had come, to which he responds that she called his name. The mecha takes pleasure in Hayate's appearance, since it wasn't expecting the butler to show up also. The mecha announces its intent to kill both of them, but Hayate ignores it and asks Nagi if she had any injuries, of which she had none. The mecha takes a swing at them to try to get their attention, but Hayate reminds it that it doesn't need to get impatient, since he'll deal with it in time, since it put Nagi in danger. His grim expression attracts the attention of the other's present, since they rarely ever see him this angry. Gilbert, slightly concerned about his abilities, tries to remind them that he's in the mecha, but this just results in Hayate assuming that he was intending to actually do Nagi harm. He tries to deny this, saying that Nagi was always involved with the plot. Hayate questions if it Nagi actually had a part in such a stupid fake kidnapping plot, while dragging Saki along with them and putting her into danger. He turns to them to get an answer, but they fail to answer, and Sakuya comes in and instead says that Gilbert is only doing this for the inheritance. Annoyed by Sakuya's actions, Gilbert decides to execute a new plan to meet the requirement for the inheritance. He explains that his original plan was simply to take Nagi to a scary place to make her cry, but instead he decides to thrash Hayate up a bit. Afterwards, he decides that it might simply be best to kill all of them. Hayate quickly swoops into action, and he keeps Nagi out of the robot's reach. Once he lands, he gives an announcement he wants passed onto every other potential candidate: If they want the inheritance, they must defeat Hayate first. Nagi yells at him, telling him just how much danger he's just put himself into, but Hayate says that he's fully aware of everything, and that he had Maria convince Mikado to actually change the conditions. Nagi reminds him that he could be killed, and Sakuya adds that Nagi might might get mad and kick him out again if he's this devoted. Hayate once again confirms that he knows the risk, but even if Nagi hates him, the feelings he feels for her will never change. The mecha springs into action again, and Gilbert is confident that Hayate won't be able to defeat it. Hayate pulls the thing he had strapped to his back off, and announces that since he heard gunshots during the first call with Wataru, he had prepared. He removes the cover from the object, revealing a large gun. Gilbert asks where he could have gotten such a dangerous weapon, and he reminds Hayate that the weapon is in violation of the firearms and swords control law. Hayate ignores him, however, and opens fire upon the mecha. The mecha collapses to the ground, and Hayate reassures Gilbert that he knows how to control the weapon. He then further adds that he doesn't really care to follow the law in his duty to protect Nagi. With a dark expression on his face, he asks Gilbert if he's willing to give up. Gilbert jokingly states that even if he dies now, the future Gilbert will have revenge, causing Hayate to open fire again. Gilbert quickly surrenders, realizing that he is defeated. Nagi approaches Hayate, intending to forgive him for everything. Before she does so, however, Hayate says that it would probably be dangerous to stay with her, due to the change in the inheritance conditions, and that he's also currently a butler of Isumi. Nagi isn't sure how to respond, and she tries to tell him how she really feels, but Hayate smiles and continues saying that he did leave Isumi during duties without permission, and he might be fired for that, and if that was to happen, he'd be back to being a wanderer with a debt of 150 million yen. He then asks if there's possibly any cute girl who could help find him a new job if this happened, getting Nagi excited. Nagi offers to make him her butler again, and he accepts. Afterwards, Maria asks Isumi if she's fine with this, to which she responds yes, since she doesn't think it would be right to sell people for money. Maria asks her about how she thought he resembled a certain late Akitsuka, but Isumi says that Akitsuka was revived that week, revealing that the person was just an anime character she had liked, leaving Maria with a blank expression. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 25. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga